Headstone
Description Border of Civilisation Surrounded by desert, and not far in the east is The Pale, where monstrosities come, however they haven't been able to wipe headstone out yet, and hopefully never will. Headstone is a Wild West styled town due to their bootleg versions of Gimballian firearms. However they use saltpeter instead of black powder and have lower quality standards in their metals. Population Total 4,500aprox Humans: 2,500 Tieflings: 1,000 Half-orcs:500 Various:500 Geography the city of headstone is an oddity, with the majority of the structures being uilt around the only source of water in the area, a deep large well in the centre of town. Being by the well is like talking into a totally different town, with whire roses and living grasses, and a Fountain! It is a hub for commercial activities rarely legel, not that legallity means too much in headstone, who is going to inforce the empires wishes out here? Outside of the centre of town the homes are thrown together and often half underground but are built to be able to be airtight during sandstorms, even if they have to be dug out later. Even fatherout all you would see are the endless sand dunes of desert... maybe a mirage. Guilds Pepperbox posse: a group of bandits most citizens are too scared of to mess with The Mystics: a group of wandering gypsies/circus performers with many eladrin, they also train wild Titanis's to become steeds and are a necessity to introduce new blood into tamed birds. In contrast to the suspender and slacks or overcoats and spurs the citizens of headstone are adorned in, the mystics wear colourful flowing outfits, often sporting brithgt purples and yellows, or greens accented with deep orange. Holidays Week of souls: (day of the dead) The population celebrates their departed People go around wearing skeleton masks, having mock shoot out tournaments, stands flood the streets peddling goods like street good, masks, imported treats, flowers, ad ceremonial weapons. On the last day any criminals in jail are hung, regardless of their crimes, so before the week of souls everybody is on their best behaviour. Tavern games Poker, and blackjack People get shot if they're accused of cheating... it's a dangerous time. Religion This is another place where the people tend to be keeping themselves busy and religion isn't a major factor, but the majoy god here would be avandra due to the frontier lifestyle. General Culture These people are used to their slow way of life and adventureres are interesting to them, not because of the tales of violence, as they all have to kill coyotes, or abominations from the pale, or bandits, but beccause of the idea that you can go anywhere you want to help people. Or run from the Pepperbox Posse. General Outlook Generally morbid, not obsessed with death but they talk about death as normal people talk about the weather. Not in a bad way, just a dark sense of humour delivered with a smile. Death is greeted as an old friend, not as a terrifying aspect. Outlook of the Empire They generally dislike the empire even though most of them have never seen a nightshade or soldier in their lives, they just hate being lumped in with the people of fensted. Magic Notes Magic is uncommon out here, as most people who can practice get sent to the Spire to learn. the only magic these peolpe see are petty cantrips or whatever their doctor can conjure up. Government System there is a mayor of the town but they generally just handle taxes and permits. The real political power lies in 3 groups, The bank, who almost everybody owes money, if they tell you to do something, you do it or you get something you own repossessed. the sheriff is rumoured to be on their payroll as well. The Saloon/Brothel, everybody in town stops here, a big rumourmill and the one stop for a drink food, entertainment, and sex blackmail runs rampant here. The Pepperbox possee, when you hear spurs, yelling, and see a dust cloud approaching, Ignore your pride, you better run and hide, because you might get stabbed with a knife, have them steal your wife, and leave you confused in the afterlife. Random Lore People of Interest banker, smith, butcher, cowboys, undertaker, sheriff, titanis racer, snake oil salesman, barkeeper, ladies of the night, Doctor, (uses physical medicine rather than magic if he can help) (can only cast level 2 spells or lower) gun for hire/guide/frontierman, who fights against the thri-kreen